


The Right Moment

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 16:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: heartbroken Adena meets Trevor Philips, after a mishap, they have to hide out in a cave.
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	The Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea, here it is. is the GTA V fandom still around?

Adena found herself sitting at a dirty bar, staring at a beer bottle she had been nursing for the past half hour. It was late at night, and the patrons of the bar where playing pool or shouting incoherent things to one another over the music that sang from jukebox. 

She was lost in her own mind. The memories of earlier in the day playing over like a record. No matter how much she tried to forget it she couldn’t. Tears of anger rimmed her eyes. She mentally cursed herself. How can she be so stupid? She furiously wiped at her eyes. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of making her cry. 

Adena gave a loud sigh, reached for her beer and took a swig. She shuddered at its bitter taste and how warm it became. She downed the beer and paid her tab. She found herself walking out of the rowdy bar and into the hot dessert. She looked around at the near empty car park, and sighed. She had nowhere to go. Her stupid boyfriend – ex-boyfriend had taken his car away after what had happened earlier in the day. She began to walk in the opposite direction of home. She wanted to go back to Los Santos, where she originally was from, but her stupid ex-boyfriend had convinced her to move in with him in sandy shores. 

Adena continued to walk lost in thought. When she realized she had come up to the senora freeway. How long had she been walking? She looked around in confusion but shrugged and continued along the highway. Loud honking caught her attention and a red truck went flying past her. She jumped back and spun around as it came to a stop a few feet away. 

“what the hell are you doing in the middle of the road sweet cheeks!?” the driver shouted, as they turned to her. She found herself going up to the truck. 

“I’m sorry,” she gave the driver a gentle smile. “I was lost in thought.” The driver snorted and looked at her up and down. 

“you lost sweet thing?” Adena shook her head. Adena studied the man before her, he was balding, had many scars on his face, one particular on his lip. He was wearing a red bowler's shirt, she noticed he had a tattoo wrapped around his neck that said cut here. On his right arm was a tribal sleeve. “are yah going to keep looking at me or do you need a ride?” Adena felt her cheeks heat up. She looked away embarrassed that she had been staring at him. Then a crazy idea hit her, she could hitchhike back to Los Santos! 

“yes please!” she said eagerly. “you heading to Los Santos?” the driver nodded a dangerous smile on his face. 

“sure am! Hop in!” Adena smiled as she climbed in to the truck and put on her seat belt. 

“thank you so much!!” he didn’t say anything as he pulled back on to the highway. “I’m Adena, by the way.” 

“Trevor Philips.” Adena felt herself freeze up. Her ex-boyfriend had mentioned that name a few times. He had warned her that Trevor Philips was psychotic addict and to stay away. They sat in silence, while the radio played some rock song. Trevor reached over and turned off the radio, he turned to Adena. “so, what’s your story?” Adena turned to him. He was watching the road. 

“my story?” she repeated. He nodded. 

“yeah! Like why you headed to Los Santos?” Adena pursed her lips. Her ex had told her that Trevor was good at figuring people out. His bullshit meter was always accurate. She was afraid to lie to him. 

“I’m leaving my cheating ex-boyfriend.” she answered. He raised an eyebrow in question. “I caught him in Bobbie Lyn, when I came home.” She felt the anger from earlier return with a vengeance. “I’m working my ass off so we don’t end up homeless, and he’s just smoking crystal and whoring around!” she snarled. “you wanna know his excuse for sleeping with a known whore?” Adena didn’t wait for Trevor to answer. 

“He said if I gave in, he wouldn’t be sleeping around! Gave in!? I’m sorry my virginity is a bother to you!” she shouted slamming her fist in to the dashboard. She looked up in surprise and down at her fist. Where had that came from? Trevor whooped with laughter surprising Adena further 

“oh, that’s it! Let it out!” Adena pulled her hand back to her body, smiling weakly at him. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. He shook his head. 

“no need to crazy cakes.” They fell in to a pregnant silence. “so, you’re really not a virgin, are you? I mean you’re just telling this asshole that right?” Adena felt her cheeks flame up again damn her mouth. She looked out sat the passing scenery. “well?” she cleared her throat nervously. It was embarrassing to be a virgin at 28. Hell, she was still a virgin because she was saving herself until the right moment. Her stupid ex never gave the right moment. 

“I truly am,” her cheeks still blazing. “I grew up in a religious house hold…” she trailed off, clearing her throat nervously. “but I’m not waiting for marriage, just the right moment.” Trevor made a noise of understanding. 

“they would give me way more for a virgin…” he muttered as he focused on the road. Adena tilted her head in question but didn’t push it. Her stupid ex had told her Trevor got a little violent when he was questioned. She turned back to the road. She stifled a yawn that managed to escape with her hand. 

“oh, excuse me.” She whispered. Trevor gave her a grin. 

“no problem sweet cheeks,” he turned back to the road. “why don’t you rest up, it’s gonna be a while before we arrive at Los Santos.” Adena nodded suddenly feeling tired and leaned in to the passenger seat with a small smile. She was finally going to be home with her friends and family, no more stupid ex-boyfriend. 

A jolt forced Adena out of her sleep. She looked around to see that Trevor was driving up a side of a mountain. Her instinct kicked in and told her something was wrong. 

“where are we?” she asked. Trevor looked at her in surprise. 

“making a quick stop before we reach Los Santos.” He answered smiling at her in the moonlight. Her instinct kicked again screaming at her to run. She started to shake with fear. 

“please pull over.” She whispered. He turned to her in confusion, but didn’t stop the car. “pull over!” she said more urgently. 

“we’re almost there, baby.” He answered not looking at her. Adena fought a sob that was at her throat. 

“I’m going to puke! Pull over!” she screamed surprising the older man. He glared at her for a second before complying. He pulled the truck over turning to her. Adena looked at him for a few seconds before ripping open the door and bolting in to the trees that littered the side of the mountain. Trevor screamed after her as she ran from the red truck. 

She could hear him running behind her. Tears of fear spilled from her eyes. She mentally cursed herself as she dodged trees and jumped over logs. How can she be so stupid to trust a man like that!? Something hard knocked in to her sending her flying into the ground. She screamed, fighting Trevor as he pinned her down. 

“I don’t like hurting women, but you’re making this difficult.” he snarled pinning her arms above her head with one hand, wrapped his other around her neck. “you’re worth a pretty penny, so I can’t let anything happen to you.” Adena snarled at him. 

“you’re repulsive.” She tried to bite his arm. Trevor laughed at her as she struggled against his hold. She managed to rip her hands from his grasp pushing at his arms. She wiggled trying to get out of his grip. He gave a groan as she pushed at him with her hips, But the man wouldn’t budge as if he was made of stone. The hard muscles on his arms gave away the strength he had. Adena burst into tears, her sobs echoing around her in the dark forest. 

“I trusted you!” she wailed. “I really believed you were different from what everyone said.” Adena sobbed clutching his shirt. She had trusted him; she had ignored what the gossip of Trevor Philips had been. She wanted to believe he was a good guy. Also, she was going to die, hell she was going to die a virgin. Trevor’s hand loosened up around her neck. He stare down at her with an unreadable look. He sat back on his heels running a hand through his hair. 

“fuck.” He muttered. Adena slowly sat up covering her chest with an arm, her tank top had ripped during their scuffle. 

“I really did trust you,” she sniffled wiping at her nose with her fist. “I didn’t believe them you know…” she trailed off. Trevor gave a loud sigh, he growled in anger slamming his fist into the dirt next to him. He then proceeded to bring his legs to his chest rocking back and forth, muttering to himself. 

“you’ve fucked up, you always fuck up.” He whispered head buried in his knees. “she fucking trusted you…Mikey’s right…” whatever he said next to lost in a muffled sob. Adena stared at him in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. ”fucked up…childhood.” He muttered to no one in particular. “everyone abandons me… I loved them… but they’re gone…” a whimper escaped him. 

Adena felt sorry for him. He was just a man, a broken unloved man. She didn’t know much about him but people spoke unkind of him. When another sob came from him, Adena couldn’t help herself; she reached out gently wrapping the sobbing man in her arms. 

Trevor froze and slowly turned to Adena, his eyes red, tears still streaming down his face. She hushed him and held him, rocking him gently as if he was a child. The two sat in silence in the dark forest, the wind giving an eerily whisper. 

“I’m sorry,” Trevor had rushed out trying to make the awkward moment not so awkward. Before Adena could answer a loud gunshot rung through the night, loud yipping surrounded them. Trevor head snapped up looking around. 

“shit! Come on!” Trevor shouted pulling Adena to her feet as he stood up. Rustling from the bushes caught Trevor’s attention, he pulled out his pistol shooting blindly in to the night. He begun to run, pulling Adena after him. More gun shots rang out, Adena screamed as the tree they pasted burst in to fragments of wood. 

Trevor threw her down and shot more into the darkness he heard the cries of his victims. he pulled her back up, throwing her over his shoulder. He ran in to the night trying to find his truck. More shooting came from behind him, shit he wasn’t going to get out of here alive, he didn’t bring enough bullets to get out of the situations alive. He moved deeper into the woods. He would have to hide this out with the girl, wait till sunrise. 

Trevor groaned as he set the girl down a cave he found. He cursed checking the bullets in his magazine. He had a few in his pockets, but he didn’t know if it would last to kill all those crazy cultists. Cursing he fell to his ass next to a whimpering Adena. he growled, slamming his hand in to the dirt. 

There was a flash of light, he turned to see Adena holding her phone up. She used the screen to look over the cuts on her arms, and legs. Trevor reached over snatching her phone from her hand. 

“Turn that shit off!” he snarled. Adena whimpered moving away from him. Trevor shook his head. “you’re gonna get us fucking killed.” she whispered a sorry. Trevor heard her sniffle, judging by the soft sounds coming from her, he could tell she was crying. Trevor growled. He silently cursed himself, it was his fault they were in this situation. He let her cry. 

“I wanna go home.” Adena whispered, once her crying died down. Trevor scoffed. 

“to what? That cheating asshole?” he asked. He could feel her move closer to him, he tensed up as her hand grabbed his arm. 

“I don’t care, it’s better than being murdered by crazy half naked men.” he felt her head push against his shoulder. “Please, take me home.” she whispered. Trevor took a deep breath. He saw her face light up with the cellphone screen. “it’s been almost three hours; we should be safe now.” Trevor gave a horse laugh shaking his head. 

“nope, they’ll be out there until sunrise.” she turned off the phone, they were in darkness once again. She gave a sigh; he noticed her hand gently rubbing his arm. Her head nuzzling his shoulder. 

“Trevor,” she started softly. He grunted. “I don’t wanna die a virgin.” Trevor looked down at her, of course he couldn’t see her, but he just had to look at her. He like that she was bold, he wasn’t going to lie he had a semi from the action earlier. 

“and what do you want me to do about it?” he teased. He felt her bury her head into his arm, he knew she got shy. 

“don’t make me say it.” she whispered. He laughed turning to her wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“oh no,” he growled. She couldn’t see it but it sounded like he was smiling. “I wanna hear you say it.” he kissed her forehead. 

“Fuck me Trevor.” she whispered, he groaned pushing her to the ground taking her lips in a fierce kiss. His hand running up her thighs. She moaned in his mouth as his fingers dug in to her hips. He found himself lying on top of her grinding his hardening length against her. She gripped at his shoulders. She arched her body deeper in his thrust. 

Adena lost herself in the pleasure he was giving her. His mouth working her between her leg, his fingers gripping her thighs tightly. Her whimpers and moans echoing in the cave. She thought she was crazy to lose her virginity to Trevor Philips but she was human and hell, she wanted to know what sex was before she died. She thought this was perfect revenge for her cheating ex. She was going to lose her virginity to the man he feared. 

“fuck,” Trevor moaned as he pulled his head from between her legs. “you taste fucking fantastic.” he moved to kiss her on the mouth, she could taste herself on his tongue. He pulled away reaching for his pants. 

Adena whimpered when she felt something hard poke at her pussy. She reached up placing her hands against Trevor's shoulders, gripping his shirt in her fist. He gave a soft grunt rubbing himself against her. 

“Trevor,” she whispered as he pressed his cock to her entrance. He gave her a gentle kiss. “please.” he entered her with a quick movement. She cried out arching against him. She was surprised that it didn’t hurt, in fact it felt amazing. Trevor littered her neck in soft kisses. “move please.” she whimpered moving her hips against his. He gave a chuckle. 

She gasped as he begun to snap his hips against hers. She saw stars, her mouth making lewd sounds, her hands gripping his shoulders. As he pounded her in to the cave floor. Their moans filled the cave, their pants, whispers and kisses echoed around them. 

Adena felt something mounding in her lower belly, she couldn’t stop herself from moving against Trevor wanting what was coming, she kissed his neck, bit his chest, begged him. She didn’t know what she was begging for but she knew he could give it to her. 

She screamed when that mounding feeling ripped open, flooding her in pleasure. She called Trevor's name arching against him. He kissed her hard, moving his hips violently against her wanting more. Trevor gave an animalist growl as his pleasure came, the whiteness behind his eyelids blinded him, he couldn’t think as his orgasm thrummed through his body. 

Their heavy breathing was all they heard, their pounding hearts calming slowly. She gave a small smile burying her face in his chest. She never knew it could feel that amazing. There was a gentle kiss on her forehead, she gave a small gasp as he pulled from her body. 

“fuck,” he groaned as he fell to her side. “i haven’t come that hard since I was 16.” she gave a small laugh, taking his hand in hers. 

“that was awesome.” she smiled up at him. “can we do it again later?” she asked. He gave a chuckle. 

“give me five minutes and we can do it again.” she felt her face burn. 

“okay.” she whispered not caring if she was in a cave with the Trevor Philips. He had saved her life; it was the perfect moment for her. She wondered if he would want to see her again. As he rolled over on top of her kissing her hard on the mouth, she closed her eye losing herself in his kiss, thinking of his touch. She gave a contented sigh as he covered her neck in kisses his hands groping at her breast. She could help but think of her ex-boyfriend, she wanted to see his expression when she told him that she lost her virginity to the biggest bad ass in Sandy Shores, and maybe Trevor could kick his ass.


End file.
